Lillymon
Group: Vegetation - Level: Ultimate - Type: Data - Attack Techniques: Flower Cannon, Flower Ring Lillymon Digivolves from Togemon, the Champion level Digimon of Mimi of the DigiDestined. She might look beautiful, but beware of her powerful Flower Cannon attack! At times, Lillymon is just as likely to fly away as she is to fight. Lillymon first appeared during Myotismon's assault on the real world. The evil Digimon had captured the majority of Central Odaiba's populous, and imprisoned them in a convention centre, intent on finding the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined. Among the captives were Mimi and her family, along with Sora. Sora used a mind-over-matter trick she had learned from Joe to weaken the Bakemon guarding them, but then, DarkTyrannomon showed up to stop the humans from escaping.Palmon Digivolved to Togemon to fight him. However, when the dino Digimon threatened her parents' life, Mimi's Crest began to glow, and Togemon became Lillymon, who used her powers to suppress the computer virus that made DarkTyrannomon evil. Myotismon himself then arrived, and used his Nightmare Claw attack to defeat Lillymon. Thanks to timely intervention from her mother and Biyomon, Sora was able to escape with Lillymon, who was the healed of the Nightmare Claw's effects by Wizardmon. Lillymon participated in the final battle with Myotismon, where she leant her power to Angewomon, who used it and the power of the other Digimon to destroy him. When he returned as VenomMyotismon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, backed up by the power of all the kids' Crests, finished him off. Palmon returned to the DigiWorld with Mimi, and Digivolved to Lillymon for the first battle with the Dark Masters. She then Digivolved again to fight Scorpiomon and again to fight the Garbagemon. Following that, Matt was tricked into fighting Tai by Cherrymon. Matt left the team, and Mimi decided that she didn't want to fight any more, and left also. Joe accompanied her, and they ran into trouble in the form of MetalEtemon. Mimi was afraid to make Palmon Digivolve, because she could get hurt, or worse, so it was not until the last battle withPiedmon that Lillymon appeared again. She then partook in the two battles with Apocalymon, after which the DigiWorld was restored to normalcy and the kids returned home. In May 2000, Palmon lost her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate when Mimi and the other kids gave up the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, at Christmas, Palmon was sent to Earth by the new DigiDestined, as Mimi’s Christmas “present.” However, wild Digimon soon began to appear all over Earth as Arukenimon opened all the'Digi-Ports'. The Japanese DigiDestined headed off all around the world to meet up with other DigiDestined and send the Digimon back to the DigiWorld. Davis arrived in New York and met up with Mimi and Michael, as well as Benjamin, the American counterpart of Gennai. Benjamin utilised some of the power of Azulongmon’s Digi-Core given to him by Gennai, and restored Palmon’s ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. Palmon promptly Digivolved to Lillymon, and then everyone headed for Rockafeller Centre to stop a Cherrymon that had gone on a rampage there. When the Cherrymon was subdued, Lillymon set about guiding all the other Digimon in the city to Central Park, where they would be returned to the DigiWorld. Mimi’s parents spotted Lillymon, recognising her from the events in Odaiba four years previously, and followed her to the park. However, the Digimon had already been sent back to the DigiWorld by the time they arrived. As Palmon was not at the battle with the Daemon Corps in Tokyo, she did not give up her portion of the Digi-Core energy to Imperialdramon the way the other seven Digimon did. As such, there is no reason to believe that she cannot still Digivolve into Lillymon. Lillymon first appears in ''"Flower Power." ''Her voice is supplied by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. Name: From the English word, "lily," a type of flower. Category:Digimon character Category:Hero